Kanan Jarrus
|Rasse= |Volk= |Geschlecht=Männlich |Haut=Beige von Star Wars |Haare=Dunkles Braun |Augen=Blau |Größe=1,91 Meter''Head to Head'' |Körpermasse= |Merkmale=Kinnbart |Dienstnummer= |Kopfgeld= |Geburt=33 VSYDie Geschichte der Rebellen |Tod=vor 4 NSY |Heimat=Coruscant |Stationierung= |Familie= |Beruf=PilotA New Dawn |Sprache= *Basic *BinärChopper in Aktion |Mentor= |Meister=Depa Billaba |Padawane=Ezra Bridger |Schüler= |Organisation= *Jedi-Orden (füher) *Moonglow (kurzzeitig) |Position=Jüngling (kurzzeitig) |Kaste= |Dienstgrad= |Titel= |Einheit= |Spezialgebiet= |Ausrüstung= |Bewaffnung= *Lichtschwert *DL-18 Blaster |Fahrzeug= *''Expedient'' (kurzzeitig) *''Geist'' |Ereignisse= *Order 66 *U.v.a |Einsätze= |Aufträge= |Auftraggeber= |Vorgehen= |Verbrechen= |Zugehörigkeit= }} Kanan Jarrus, geboren als Caleb Dume und oftmals Spektor 1 genannt, war ein menschlicher Jedi vom Planeten Coruscant, welcher als Padawan die Order 66 überlebte und somit als Ausgestoßener seine Zeit in der Galaxis verbrachte. Geboren im Jahre 33 VSY wurde Caleb als machtsensitiver Junge in den Künsten des Jedi-Ordens unterrichtet und schließlich von der Meisterin Depa Billaba als Schüler genommen. Doch durch den Niedergang der Galaktischen Republik sollten alle Jedi durch den Befehl des Imperators Palpatine exekutiert werden. Caleb entkam jedoch dem Komplott, doch um vor dem neuen Regime des Galaktischen Imperiums sicher zu sein tauchte er als Frachterpilot namens Kanan Jarrus auf dem Mond Cynda bei Moonglow Polychemical unter. Später schloss er sich der Twi'lek Hera Syndulla als Mitglied der Geist an und lebte fortan auf der Welt Lothal, um die Gewaltherrschaft des Imperiums durch kleinere Rebellionen zu erschüttern. Kanan und Hera versammelten im Laufe der Jahre treue Gefährten wie den Lasat-Schläger Garazeb Orrelios, die Mandalorianerin Sabine Wren, den Droiden C1-10P alias Chopper und zu guter letzt den jungen Tagedieb Ezra Bridger, in welchem der ehemalige Jedi großes Machtpotential erkannte und zu ausbilden beschloss. Als verwegener Revolverheld ergänzte er die kleine Gruppe perfekt und fand sich in der Rolle des Anführers wieder. Biographie Junge Jahre Der junge Caleb wurde etwa im Jahre 33 VSY auf einer unbekannten Welt geboren. Wenige Jahre später nach seiner Geburt entdeckte man den jungen Menschen und man erkannte sein Potential und seine Stärke in der Macht. Folgend nahm man ihn wohlwollend in den Orden auf, wo er als Anwärter sein junges Leben lebte. Mit großem Enthusiasmus und Eifer lernte der aufgeweckte Schüler von seinen Meistern und brachte es schließlich so weit, von der chalactanischen Meisterin Depa Billaba als Padawan angenommen zu werden. Zeit als Padawan Über seine Zeit als Padawan ist nur sehr wenig bekannt. Was aber bekannt ist, ist dass Depa Billaba seine Meisterin und Mentorin war. Order 66 Kurz vor der Vernichtung der Jedi befand sich der junge Kanan (damals noch als Caleb Dume bekannt) mit seiner Meisterin Depa Billaba auf Kaller, einem von Separatisten belagerten Planeten. Gemeinsam mit ihren Klonsoldaten, angeführt von Commander Grey und Captain Styles gelang es ihnen die Separatisten von dem Planeten zu vertreiben. Nachdem die Helden eine kleine Auseinandersetzung mit einem Einheimischen hatten, der sich weigerte die Jedi und ihre Freunde bei sich im Hotel aufzunehmen, übernachteten sie unter freiem Himmel. In dieser Nacht, erteilte Palpatine den Klonen Grey und Styles den Befehl, Meisterin Billaba und ihren Padawan zu eliminieren. Die Jedi jedoch konnten rechtzeitig reagieren und wehrten einige Schüsse ab. Nachdem sich aber immer mehr Klone in den Kampf einmischten, blieb ihnen nichts anderes mehr übrig, als zu fliehen. Während Caleb floh, starb seine Meisterin, als sie versuchte alleine gegen die Klone zu kämpfen. Unter Schock und voller Adrenalin rannte der junge Padawan bis zur nächsten Stadt. In Plateau City angekommen, verbrachte Caleb einige Tage dort, ohne etwas zu essen, ohne einen vernünftigen Unterschlupf und ohne Schlaf, aus Angst gefasst zu werden. Eines Tages, stieß er auf Janus Kasmir, einen eingeborenen Schmuggler, der dem Padawan half und ihm auf seinem Schiff, der Kasmiri, Unterschlupf gewehrte. Als Kasmir kurz das Schiff verließ, weil er von ein paar patrouillierenden Klonen befragt wurde, stahl Caleb die Kasmiri, um sich auf den Weg nach Coruscant zum Jedi Tempel zu machen. Im Hyperraum erreichte ihn das Notsignal von Obi-Wan Kenobi, das alle Jedi davor warnte, zurück nach Coruscant zu kommen. Momente später verließ das Schiff den Hyperraum und war umzingelt von mehreren imperialen ARC-170-Jägern. Caleb reagierte schnell und konnte, bevor er wieder in den Hyperraum eindrang, ein paar der Jäger zerstören. Wieder auf Kaller angekommen, stellte ihn der völlig aufgebrachte Janus Kasmir zur Rede. Die beiden gingen getrennte Wege, bis der Padawan dem Schmuggler bei einem schief gelaufenem Deal das Leben rettete. Kasmir und Caleb wurden zu Partnern und arbeiteten von nun an zusammen. Als ein Auftrag nicht wie geplant verläuft wurde Caleb von den Klonen gefangen genommen. Sein Freund konnte ihn jedoch retten und schon bald trifft der Padawan bei einem weiteren Deal auf den ehemaligen General Kleeve, der die Droidenarmee auf Kaller anführte und nun ebenfalls als Schmuggler mit dem Namen Jondo untergetaucht war. Während sich der junge Padawan und Jondo, der sich in der selben Situation wie Caleb befand, gegenüberstanden, wurde Kasmir, der beim Schiff wartete, von den Klonen Styles und Grey gefasst, da er Caleb zur Flucht verholfen hatte. Bei dem Versuch seinen Freund zu retten, wurde Caleb selbst gefangen genommen. Grey und Styles wollten den Padawan nach Coruscant zur Hinrichtung bringen, doch Jondo und Kasmir eilten mit der Kasmiri und der Escape zur Hilfe. Gerade, als sie das Raumschiff der Klone zerstören wollten, widersetzte sich der Grey der Order 66 im Nachhinein und sah ein, dass das was sie getan hatten falsch war. Er schoss den Padawan durch die Luftschleuse ins All und zerstörte das Schiff und alle, die sich darauf befanden. Caleb konnte von den beiden Schmugglern aufgegriffen werden und sie gingen von nun an eigene Wege. Während Jondo und Kasmir gemeinsame Partner wurden, verließ Caleb, der nun Kanan hieß, Kaller mit der Escape und würde schon bald auf eine neue Crew treffen. Rebellion Arbeit als Frachterpilot Scharmützel im All Nach einem durch eine abgefangenen Nachricht provozierten Angriff auf einen imperialen Konvoi, welcher essentielle Mineralien für den Bau seiner Kriegsmaschinen beinhaltete, gerieten Kanan, Hera und Chopper in eine missliche Lage, da etliche TIE-Sternjäger im Zuge einer Falle die Verfolgung aufgenommen hatten.Der Aufstieg der Rebellen Um sich zu verteidigen wurde Kanan von der Twi'lek-Pilotin in den Dorsal-Geschützturm geschickt. Dort bereitete sich der Ex-Jedi inm Eiltempo mit geübten Handgriffen auf ein Feuergefecht vor und begann so auf die Verfolger zu schießen. Nach einigen Fehlversuchen wurde schließlich doch ein Sternjäger vernichtet, doch im selben Moment schaltete ein gezielter Treffer der Feinde die Schilde der Geist ab und entblößte den Frachter somit. Nun lag es an Chopper den Schildgenerator zu reparieren. Kanan gelang es nicht mehr seine Ziele anzuvisieren, was Hera in Rage versetzte. Doch der Ex-Jedi vernahm keine der wütenden Bemerkungen der Twi'lek über seine Schießkünste, da ironischerweise auch das Kommunikationssystem ausgefallen war. Chopper wurde somit trotz der beschädigten Schilde aufgetragen die Verbindung wieder herzustellen und nebenher Kanan mitzuteilen besser zu zielen. Dieser reagierte allerdings gereizt und schickte den Droiden wieder in das Cockpit um anstatt des Kommunikationssystem die Schilde, welche in den Augen des Menschen eine bedeutendere Rolle als die Anweisungen des Captains spielten, funktionstüchtig zu machen und eine Nachricht an Hera zu übermitteln, nämlich besser zu fliegen. Diese beherzigte diesen Rat und mit einem gewagten Drehung gelang es ihr hinter die TIE-Jäger zu gelangen un einen davon abzuschießen. Und nun sollte wieder eine Nachricht per Astromech Kanan zukommen, den letzten Jäger zu zerstören. Doch der Droide aber rollte geradewegs am Schützen vorbei, welcher darüber sehr erbost war und nahm die Sache selbst in die Hand. So war der Raum um die Geist bar von imperialen Geschwadern und dergleichen und Kanan konnte den Geschützturm mangels Feinde wieder verlassen, zu Hera zurückzukehren und sich mit ihr auf beinahe romantische Weise zu versöhnen. Dabei ließ er aber nicht aus auch Chopper für seine gute Arbeit zu danken und ihm die Arbeit an Schild und Kommunikation wieder anzuhängen. Über eine binäre böse Bemerkung des Droiden sahen sowohl Kanan als auch her amüsiert hinweg. Dann sprangen sie in den Hyperraum. Treffen mit Zeb miniatur|links|140px|[[Garazeb Orrelios|Zeb kommuniziert per Komlink mit Kanan.]] Um neue Sabotageakte am Imperium vorzunehmen versuchten sich Kanan und Zeb in einer Gasse beim Marktplatz in Capital City Lothals zu treffen. Kanan wartete bereits am Treffpunkt als in Zebs Kontaktaufnahme per Komlink erreichte. Der Lasat meinte selbst schon am richtigen Ort zu sein, doch der Ex-Jedi berichtigte ihn und befahl dem Hünen weiterzusuchen. Doch Zeb wurde aufgehalten, da Sturmtruppen einen Ugnaught-Händler belästigten und er eingriff. Diese Aktion führte zu einem Feuergefecht, wodurch Kanans Partner zu einem abgestellten TIE-Jäger getrieben wurde. Dort bemerkte Kanan erst durch Blasterschüsse und Schrei der verprügelten Sturmtruppen, dass Zeb sich wieder einmal an den Soldaten des Imperiums vergriffen hatte. Während der Lasat seinen Feinden das Fürchten lernte gab Kanan sarkastische aber nicht böse gemeinte Bemerkungen über sein Komlink ab, doch als es Zeb gelang den Jäger in die Luft zu jagen, beschloss der Ex-Jedi einzugreifen. Da immer mehr Sturmtruppen Kanans Freund bedrohten folgte er einfach dem Rauch des demolierten Jäger zu Zeb. Somit wurde die Regierung sabotiert, ohne die eigentliche Mission ausgeführt zu haben.Verstrickung Begegnung mit Ezra miniatur|rechts|Kanan verfolgt [[Ezra Bridger|Ezra.]] Um an Kisten wertvollen Inhaltes des Imperiums zu gelangen entwickelten Kanan und seine Freunde einen ausgeklügelten Plan. Um ihn in die Tat umzusetzen teilten sich der Ex-Jedi, Zeb und Sabine auf, jeder an einer taktisch klugen Position in Capital City, jeder von ihnen war mit Codenamen markiert. Kanan, welcher die Lage einschätze und die ersten Schritte des Planes einleiten sollte spürte während seiner Beobachtungen plötzliche die Nähe eines anderen seines Schlages, eine sanfte Berührung der Macht. Verwirrt drehte er sich um, konnte aber die Quelle des verblassenden Gefühles nicht mehr ausmachen. Daher startete er den Diebstahl der Kisten. Langsam marschierte er auf das Diebesgut zu und durch ein sanftes Klopfen mit seiner Hand auf seinen Oberschenkel informierte er Zeb seinen Teil des Vorhabens vorzubereiten. Auch Sabine machte er auf die selbe Weise aufmerksam, ohne zu spüren, dass sie von einem verdeckten Beobachter, nämlich dem Straßenjungen Ezra Bridger, welcher es ebenfalls auf die Kisten abgesehen hatte. Kanan versteckte sich nun um die Falle zu gänzlich aufzubauen und durch eine kleine Bombe seitens Sabine alarmiert, flüchteten die diensthabenden Sturmtruppen-Piloten mit ihren Gleitern und den angehängten Kisten, genau in Kanans Richtung. Als die imperialen Soldaten durch eine enge Gasse rasten schnitt Kanan den Fliehenden mit seinem RGC-16 Landgleiter den Weg ab. Den nächsten Sturmtruppler verprügelte er leicht, doch durch die leichte Bewaffnung der anderen zwei konnte er sich nur mit dem Blaster verteidigen. Inzwischen waren auch andere Soldaten der Regierung alarmiert worden und auf den Weg zum Feuergfecht. Während sich Kanan so weiter zurückziehen musste, bemerkten die Angreifer nicht, dass der Lasat Zeb von hinten herangekrochen kam und vier der ihren mit seinen Fäusten außer Gefecht setzte. Zufrieden mit sich selbst nahmen sie den jungen Ezra nicht war, welcher von den Dächer sprang und sich einen Gleiter mit den wertvollen Kisten schnappte. Sofort nahmen Kanan und Zeb die Verfolgung auf, welche sie durch die engen Gassen der Stadt trieb. Nachdem der Ex-Jedi einen überraschten Soldaten der Regierung überfahren hatte, zischte er an einer abgefallenen Kiste vorbei, welche Sabine dem Dieb abgenommen hatte. Als schließlich Sturmtruppen den Weg versperrten blieb Kanan nicht anderes übrig als sie brutal zu erschießen. Der verfolgte Ezra ließ sich davon allerdings nicht beirren und düste durch den belebten Marktplatz bis zur Hauptstraße außerhalb der Stadt. Dabei verletzte der Jedi glücklicherweise niemanden. Nun auf der Hauptstraße nahmen wieder zwei Sturmtruppen-Piloten Hetzjagd auf ihren Speedern auf. Um nicht getötet zu werden feuerte Kanan auf seine neuen Verfolger, bis Zeb einen der diesen tötete und der andere aufholte. Diesen warf der Mensch eine Granate zu, welche nach einer kurzen Verspottung hochging. Um schneller zu werden befahl Kanan Zeb seine Kisten aufzunehmen und so zurückzubleiben. Widerwillig gehorchte der Lasat und der Ex-Jedi raste mit erhöhter Geschwindigkeit weiter. Dadurch gelang es ihm Ezra einzuholen und ihn abzubremsen. Nun im Stehen wurde er jedoch weiterhin vom Jungen ignoriert und ihr angespanntes Gespräch wurde von einem Luftschlag heransausenden TIE-Jägers beendet. Dieser zielte vorwiegend auf kanan, welcher im letzen Moment von seinem explodierenden Gleiter springen konnte. So dem Tod entgangen verlor er aber Ezra aus seiner Gewalt. Sich noch immer über den speziellen Jungen wundernd kontaktierte er seine Freunde per Komlink ihn abzuholen.Der Funke einer Rebellion Auftrag von Vizago Um weiterhin finanzielle Autonomie zu wahren entschließen sich die Rebellen unter Kanan dazu, einen Auftrag des devaronianischen Verbrecherlordes Cikatro Vizago anzunehmen. Die dabei zu schmuggelnden T-7-Ionendisruptoren der Welt Garell bringen allerdings Zeb in eine missliche Lage, da diese Geräte seine Heimatwelt Lasan zerstörte und deren Eingeborenen beinahe vernichtete. Kanan wurde so gezwungen zwischen dem Geld und Zeb zu wählen. Befreiung von Luminara Unduli Nachdem Kanan und seine Freunde von der Gefangennahme der ehemaligen Jedi-Meisterin Luminara Unduli erfahren hatten, machen sie sich ins Stygeon-System auf um dem festgehaltenen Mitglied des zerstörten Ordens zu helfen. Doch während ihrer Rettungsmission geraten sie in eine Falle und können mit viel Glück noch entkommen. }} Persönlichkeit und Fähigkeiten [[Datei:GhostCrew.jpg|miniatur|rechts|Kanan umringt von seinen Freunden an Bord der Ghost]] Als autoritärer Führer der kleinen Rebellentruppe verfügte Kanan Jarrus über gewisse Macht über seine fünf Freunde, sowohl organisch als auch mechanisch. von Star Wars Seine Befehle wurden grundlegend befolgt, aufgrund seinem persönlichem Kodex und seiner Moral nutzte er diese Macht nicht aus. Um einen guten Anführer abzugeben fand er nach und nach zu seinen alten Jedi-Qualitäten wie Tapferkeit, Ehre und Beharrlichkeit zurück. Über seine Vergangenheit als Padawan schwieg Kanan grundsätzlich, er macht ein großes Geheimnis daraus, obwohl ihm klar war, dass er mit dieser fertig werden musste. Das lernen des Jedi-Kodexes wurde mit der Zeit als Ausgestoßener vergessen, sodass Kanan seine eigenen Regeln lebte und Brüchen der diesen entspannter entgegensah. Die Gefahr durch die Order 66 war keineswegs gebannt, wodurch er sich geheimnisvoll und ruhig gebärdete, um sich somit versteckt zu halten. Ein weiterer Trick seinerseits war der ständige Wechsel seiner Berufe und das strikte Nicht-Verwenden der Macht in öffentlicher Umgebung. Trotz alledem fühlte sich Kanan einsam und unsicher, doch alles in allem stellte er keinen gewöhnlichen Jedi dar. Nur sein Pflichtgefühl, seine Moral und seine Freundschaft trieb ihn in den Kampf gegen das Imperium. Sein Charakter war sarkastisch und ruppig, doch hatte er eine starke Persönlichkeit. Nebenher sprühte er von Witz, oftmals verspottete er zu seinem Vergnügen seine Feinde im Anbetracht einer Niederlage, aber auch Freunde waren im Anbetracht seiner ironischen Kommentaren und dummen Sprüchen nicht sicher. Fähigkeiten 120px|miniatur|links|Kanan Jarrus in Kampfstellung Kanan verwendet seinen DL-18 Blaster gleichermaßen wie sein Lichtschwert und stellte sich sehr geschickt in deren Umgang an. Sein Schwert, welches in der Lage war auseinandergeschraubt und so leicht transportiert zu werden, versteckte er hauptsächlich, doch in den späteren Phasen der Rebellion nutzte Kanan die Waffe als Dingsymbol und propagandistisches Mittel zur Bekämpfung des Imperiums, neben der primären Funktion des einfachen Nahkampfes. Dennoch hatte der Mensch nie wirklich gelernt mit einem solchen Schwert seriös zu kämpfen, da er im Alter von 14 Jahren seine Meisterin Depa Bilaba verloren hatte und so seine Ausbildung nicht abschließen konnte. Überaus gehemmt und zögerlich begann er schlussendlich Ezra zu trainieren, eine Tatsache die nicht nur dem Straßenkind sondern auch ihm half, sodass er seinen eigenen Weg vom Anwärtern zum Meister ging. Aussehen und Ausrüstung Kanans einschlägigste Merkmale waren sein dezenter Kinnbart und sein kurzer, abgeschnittener Pferdeschwanz. Er kleidete sich simpel, da er nur leicht gerüstet war konnte er sich frei bewegen. Trotzdem wies seine Ausrüstung typische Merkmale wie die eines Kopfgeldjägers oder Grenzsoldaten auf. Zum Beispiel verfügte seine Rüstung über schützende Armschienen und gepanzerte Knieschoner, zudem trug der Ex-Jedi noch einen Gürtel mit essentiellen Equipment. Sichtbar hing an seinem Gürtel außerdem noch ein Dl-18 Blaster, unter seiner Kleidung verstecke er sein reassembliertes Lichtschwert. Beziehungen Hera Syndulla miniatur|recht|Kanan und [[Hera Syndulla|Hera.]] Als Leiter der Crew der Ghost stützte sich Kanan schwer auf Hera, welche seit ihrer ersten Begegnung seine Freundin war. Dennoch war es die Twi'lek, welche ihn zuvor überzeugen musste für den verlorenen Lebensstil der Republik zu kämpfen und nicht nur allein ums Überleben zu ringen. Kanan pflegte eine fast romantische Beziehung zu der Twi'lek, beide ließen spüren, dass sie beinahe mehr als nur Freunde waren. Der ehemalige Jedi war mehr als ein Freund oder Partner für sie, nämlich Heras Zentrum in der Galaxis. Allerdings konnten beide ihre stark ausgeprägte Zuneigung zueinander aufgrund ihres Charakters nicht offen zugestehen. Ezra Bridger Als verlorenes Straßenkind versuchte Ezra sich mit Betrug und Diebstahl am leben zu erhalten. Bei seinem ersten Treffen auf Kanan zeigte er sich somit nicht von seiner besten Seite, doch durch seine Geschicklichkeit und seinen Witz wurde vom ehemaligen Jedi-Padawan respektiert. Im späteren Verlauf der Rebellion pflegten die beiden eine freundschaftliche und kameradschaftliche Beziehung zueinander Sowohl Kanan als auch Ezra profitierten von ihrer beiderseitigen Beziehung, Ezra lernte mit seinem inneren Kräften umzugehen und Kanan wurde Verantwortung verliehene, eine Tatsache die ihn auf den Weg der alten Jedi zurückführte. Da der Junge nicht immer der geduldigste und aufmerksamste Schüler war, kam es zu regelmäßigen Streitereien der beiden. Kanan versuchte vor allem Ezras Leben vor den Mächten des Imperiums zu beschützen, von Star Wars da seine Eltern vor langer Zeit verschwunden waren.Die Geschichte der Rebellen Garazeb Orrelios Zeb, von seiner Mutter Garazeb genannt, von Star Wars war ein gewissenhafter, treuer Freund für Kanan. Sie pflegten eine unbeschwerte freundschaftliche Beziehung zueinander. Kanan war durchaus vertraut mit den Macken des Lasats und er war großzügig bereit über diese hinweg zu sehen. Sabine Wren Kanan hegte ebenfalls eine tiefe Freundschaft zu Sabine. C1-10P C1-10P, zur Vereinfachung nebenher auch Chopper oder nur Chop genannt, war ein grimmiger, pessimistischer Astromechdroide. So pflegte er auch seine Beziehungen zu seinen Freunden zu halten. Dennoch hatte Kanan den Droiden gern, obwohl er sich oftmals über die Respektlosigkeit und die mangelnde Disziplin des Automatons aufregte. Hinter den Kulissen *Kanan wird in der Fernsehserie Rebels von Freddie Prinze Jr. synchronisiert, seine deutsche Stimme ist Dennis Schmidt-Foß *Executive Producer der Serie, Dave Filoni, bezeichnet Kanan in einem als „Cowboy Jedi“. Diese spezielle Namensgebung weist auf Ähnlichkeiten mit Han Solo hint, welcher auch oft als „Space-Cowboy“ bezeichnet wird. *In den Sachbüchern Die Geschichte der Rebellen auf Seite 26 f. wird Kanans Größe mit 1,90 Metern angegeben, Head to Head allerdings spezifiziert diese zu genau 1,91 Metern auf Seite 12. *Es existiert eine Lego-Figur von Kanan. Diese kann in den Sets „ “ und „ “ erworben werden und ist immer mit einem Lichtschwert und einem klassischem Blaster zu erhalten. Weblinks * von Star Wars * auf * , und von Star Wars * zu Der Funke einer Rebellion * * Quellen * *''Die Geschichte der Rebellen'' *''Head to Head'' *''A New Dawn'' * * *''Der Aufstieg der Rebellen'' * * * * *Star Wars Rebels *Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter *''Kanan - Der letzte Padawan'' Einzelnachweise cs:Kanan Jarrus en:Kanan Jarrus es:Kanan Jarrus ru:Кэнан Джаррус sk:Kanan Jarrus Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Menschen Kategorie:Jedi Kategorie:Jedi des Alten Ordens Kategorie:Personen der Allianz zur Wiederherstellung der Republik Kategorie:Besatzung der Ghost Kategorie:Kanon